


The Asset and The God of Thunder

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Bucky is a brat, Bucky thinks Thor is weird, M/M, Thor makes an entrance, but everyone loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: It's Natasha's birthday and Tony throws a small party, to which she didn't want anyway. But she thinks Bucky needs to know what a party is. Everyone is invited, even the God of Thunder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure when Natasha's birthday was. And she seemed to be more of a Virgo to me.

When Steve read fairy tales to Bucky, he always told him they weren't real. He would always say there was no such things as dragons or fairies but then again. Steve did fight against aliens with a Norse God he thought was fake. He could only imagine Bucky's reaction to seeing Thor. Thor was always loud and excitable, something Bucky didn't like.

When they went to dog park the other day, a big husky mix kept jumping and barking at Bucky. Steve tried constantly to get the dog away. But the dog wouldn't leave. Harley kept nipping the dog's back to stop it. Finally, the dog's owner came and grabbed the dog away. Steve asked why she didn't come over sooner and she replied that she thought the dog was playing. Other dog owners were furious with the woman. Now Bucky had reason to hate loud and excitable things.

Today was Natasha's birthday. She didn't want anything big or anything at all. But she decided to have a small party so Bucky could understand what a birthday party was. Everyone was there. Tony, Pepper, Clint , Sam , Bruce and Rumlow (surprisingly).

Bucky was surprised and actually a little overwhelmed that everyone was here. Harley was constantly trying to ground him. So he stayed close to Steve and Rumlow. During the middle of the party, Bucky was napping on Rumlow and Rumlow was drinking a beer even though Steve told him not to drink around Bucky. And all Rumlow could say to that was he's my kid.

Then it was getting dark fast. Everyone knew what was happening expect Rumlow. Then there was a rumble, Bucky startled awake then started at the window.

"Sky cry?" Bucky was shaking, Steve noticed. Harley started to lick his hand and put her paws on his lap.

"Rumlow give him to me." Rumlow reluctantly gave Bucky to him. Bucky kept staring at the window, Harley licked his hand.

"Daddy?"

"We're going to be okay. I promise." The rumbling got louder then there was a flash. Bucky started to panic and tried to get away from Steve. Nat sat in front of Bucky and rubbed his flesh hand.

"Look at me, sweet boy." Said Nat. Bucky's focus was locked on whatever was going on outside. Then there was a loud flash, Bucky screamed and fought against Steve's hold. Steve wouldn't let go, Bucky bit him hard. Steve let him go, Bucky was gone.

"FRIENDS!" Yelled the God of thunder, Thor. If looks could kill, Thor would be dead three times over.

"Jarvis, where's Bucky?"

"_Master Barnes is hiding under a spare bed. Third door to your left_." Said Jarvis. Steve and Natasha and Harley went to the bedroom. They could hear Bucky crying. Steve lifted the bed cover, Bucky was trembling.

"Bucky, it's okay, baby." Said Steve. Bucky looked at him.

"Scary."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Chair?"

"No, that wasn't the chair. It was Thor. He controls thunder and he likes to make a grand entrance." Said Natasha.

"Thor?" Bucky, hesitantly, crawled out from under the bed.

"Yeah, he's really nice but he's really loud sometimes. I'll go tell him to bring it down. You might want change him and get that bite looked at." Said Natasha getting up.

"Can you bring his bag?" Asked Steve. Natasha nodded and went to the common area.

"You can't just show up unannounced like that. Especially around war veterans." Said Sam.

"Forgive me. I did not know he was a veteran."

"Cut him some slack, guys. Bucky hasn't seen anything like this before so he's reasonably scared. Just lower your voice and don't show off your powers unless he asks. Bucky has bad history with electricity." Said Natasha getting Bucky's book bag.

"Is Steve okay? Bucky bit him pretty hard." Asked Sam.

"Yeah, give them a minute." She went back to the room, Bucky was a bit calmer and petting Harley while Steve was scratching his head. She handed him his bag. Steve changed Bucky and cleaned his hand and wrapped it.

"Sowwy." Said Bucky looking at his arm.

"It's alright, sweetheart, you were scared. You want to go meet Thor?" Surprisingly, Bucky said yes. Steve kissed his head and carried him to the common area. Bucky stared at Thor.

"I am dearly sorry, Bucky; soldier of winter. My intentions were never to frighten you. Am I forgiven?" Said Thor. Bucky, honestly, didn't understand half of what he was saying. So he looked to Steve.

"He is sorry for scaring you. Can you forgive him?" Said Steve. Bucky nodded.

"Now, so you guys can meet normally. Thor, this is James Buchanan Barnes. But we just call him Bucky. And don't address him as the soldier, please. Bucky, this is Thor, God of thunder." Said Steve. Bucky waved to him but hid his face in Steve's shoulder.

"It is an honor to meet you, Bucky."

"Now, that everyone knows everyone. How about we get this party but not a party started?" Said Tony.

"Sure, would you like something to eat Bucky and could you go ask papa if he's hungry?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded and Steve let him down.

"Papa, daddy ask papa hungry too?" Said Bucky bouncing.

"Yeah, I could eat. And a beer too." Said Rumlow smiling at Bucky. Steve frowned and got himself a drink. Thor saw this and nodded in approval.

"Captain Rogers, I am proud of you."

"For what?" Asked Steve.

"How long have you and Agent Rumlow been copulating?" Nat and Pepper spit out their drink while Steve choked on his. Tony, Sam and Clint couldn't hold back their laughter. Rumlow was frozen. Bucky didn't understand what was going on.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, Bucky seems to be very attached to you both as father figures. And as I recall a child who has two parental figures is a family. Am I wrong?"

"No but Rumlow and I aren't a couple. We just love Bucky. Everyone here has developed a bond with Bucky."

"You two act like a married couple." Said Sam.

"Not helping. We are not a couple, we just love Bucky."

"Papa loves daddy." Said Bucky.

"Do not." Said Rumlow. Bucky nodded and smiled.

"Papa loves daddy." He said again.

Alright, you asked for it." Rumlow tickled his stomach.

"For everyone's information, Rumlow and I are not a couple. So please stop calling us a couple." Said Steve. Everyone nodded, but Steve was certain that everyone still thought they were. Steve gave Rumlow his food and drink. Bucky immediately tried to go for his plate.

"Stop, you can't have this."

"Please?"

"No." Rumlow said firmly. Bucky looked to Steve then whined. Steve got a yogurt cup from the fridge and fed Bucky.

"Sorry, I forgot that he's not good on solids." Said Pepper. Everyone chatted for a while, Bucky would look at Thor every once in a while when he mentioned stuff he's never heard of. Bucky walked over to Thor and sat in front of him.

"What can I do for you, little one?" Bucky took a really long look at this weird man. He was taller and bulkier than daddy, he didn't think that was possible. His hair was longer than his and blond. But how could this weird man fall from the sky and wear human clothes? The fairies in his bedtime books all wore different clothes.

"Come from?"

"I come from Asgard. A wonderful place in the galaxy." He didn't know what or where that was.

"What that?" He pointed to his hammer.

"My mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Only those who are worthy can wield its power. Do you want to try to lift it?" Said Thor. Bucky hit the handle a few times trying to get to tip, but it wouldn't budge. Bucky thought it was glued to the floor until Thor, effortlessly, picked it up.

"Daddy do it?" Said Bucky looking at Steve.

"Oh pal, I don't know about all that." Said Steve taking a drink. Bucky looked at the hammer again, this was a weird thing. Then again, this man did just fall from the sky.

"Alright, everyone birthday cake time." Said Tony. Everyone gathered at the table. Bucky didn't know what was going, then Clint put a circular thing in front of Natasha.

"What that?" Asked Bucky.

"So curious today. This is an ice cream cake. We thought this might be a little easier on your tummy than a regular cake." Said Natasha poking his stomach.

"Alright, happy birthday song in 3...2..1." Said Tony. Everyone sang. Expect Bucky, who still didn't know what was going on. Everyone finished then they clapped.

"And for the sake of our veterans, we will not light any candles." Said Tony. Steve mouthed a thank you. They didn't know how Bucky was around open flames and now wasn't the time to figure that out. Everyone got a slice of the ice cream cake. Clint was even considerate enough to get doggy ice cream for Harley. But nobody gave Bucky a slice of the dessert. Steve was hesitant about giving him this stuff. So he figured if he just gave him the ice cream part, since it is technically milk, he should be okay.

"Okay small bite." Bucky took a small bite, it was cold but it was actually good. It was just frozen milk.

"More, please?"

"Good asking." Steve fed Bucky the ice cream part for a while then stopped him to eat the rest for himself.

"You know I'm kind of curious on how he is with sugar." Said Sam.

"What?"

"Dude, toddlers and sugar are a disaster waiting to happen. They get all hyper on a sugar high."

"Bucky wouldn't be like that, he can control himself." Bucky was already bouncing on his legs. Steve looked to Sam with a panicked look.

"Don't worry. If his metabolism is anything like yours, he wouldn't be in it for too much longer." Said Sam. Bucky looked at everyone else's plate, they didn't have any left.

"I must say this is delicious. Excellent choice of evening desert. Another." Said Thor throwing down the plastic plate. Bucky looked at him, why was he getting more?

"More, please?"

"No one is getting more. It's my cake." Said Natasha kissing Bucky's cheek. Bucky groaned and went to Rumlow. Rumlow stroked his hair, Bucky was getting a little irritable on not getting what he wanted. Just like toddlers do.

"Okay, present time." Said Tony.

"I shall present the gift of the birthday first, as I am the strongest avenger." Said Thor.

"No besties first." Said Clint handing Natasha his present. She opened it, a friendship bracelet. Simple, but it had 'Clint & Tasha BFF'. 

"Thanks Clint."

"There's also one from Laura and the kids." She smiled. Thor stepped up next. She opened the box.

"What is this?" She said holding up a bottle.

"A wine aged over thousands of years. When the warriors of my planet celebrate a day of birth, they are given this fine wine to celebrate."

"Thank you, Thor." She said questioningly. Does Thor know that Asgardian bodies are different from human bodies?

"Much welcome." Bruce handed her a card. Tony and Pepper gave her a gift card and a few new weapons. Rumlow didn't have anything to give. 

"Alright, Bucky can you give mommy your present?" Steve handed Bucky the red box. Bucky went to Nat and gave her the box. She opened it, it was a shirt.

"My son is natural born cuddler. Aw, Bucky this is so sweet. I love it." She hugged Bucky. Bucky smiled, he didn't pick the shirt, frankly, he didn't where the shirt came from.

"Daddy got.."

"Daddy helped picked out the shirt." Steve got his hand to make him quiet.

"Well I love it, it's my favorite present." Clint tried not to show jealousy. But it was a nice shirt that described her and Bucky's relationship, perfectly. Bucky was confused again, why was she getting presents?

"Why mommy get present?"

"It's mommy's birthday. It's a day that we celebrate that a person is alive."

"My birthday?"

"In March, you're going to have to wait a while." To Bucky, March sounded like tomorrow or next week. It would be a while before he found out March is another five months away.

"I get presents?"

"Oh buddy, just you wait. Your birthday is going to be the best ever." Said Tony. That didn't sound good. Tony was known for doing extremes, it took everything in him not to throw a gigantic party for Natasha.

"It'll be fun and not over the top." 

"I shall also attend Bucky's birthday, I will bring another fine aged wine." Said Thor.

"Thor, we don't give wine to children here on their birthday. And Bucky is no exception. Bring a simple toy, please." Said Steve.

"But warriors are meant to drink for their birth."

"He's two. Look, his birthday is in March. Five months away, they can help you find something here on Earth that is reasonable for a child." Said Steve pointing to the Avengers.

"Speaking of age, will he be mentally three and biologically 103 or forever two?" asked Tony.

"I don't know. Was he always two when he was with Pierce?" Asked Steve to Rumlow.

"Yeah, they didn't let him age. Pierce had him for a couple of years and he's always told me he loved his two year old." Rumlow said disgusted.

"Well, pal, I think it's time you age. You can't stay two forever. And I don't think I can handle the terrible two's anymore."

"Three years old's aren't much better." Said Sam. Steve shot him a glare. Bucky was already stubborn and complained at almost everything. And with his vocabulary expanding steadily, Steve really couldn't think about the amount of times he would argue with him.

"Captain Rogers, I could see your worried. If I may be of help, I would take pleasure in taking Bucky off your hands." Said Thor. Steve felt internal protective instinct kick in.

"Oh no, Bucky has to stay on Earth. Maybe you could babysit him one day." Bucky's head shot up at the word babysitting. He was still a little traumatized from Tony and Pepper babysitting him.

"It's okay, it doesn't have to be tomorrow. Whenever you're ready, we can show him how to take care of you then maybe he can babysit you." Bucky still wasn't settled on this weird guy taking care of him. Bucky went to Rumlow and spread out over his lap with his head hanging upside down.

"He may take a while to trust you. But whenever he's ready, I'll show you what he goes through during a day." Said Steve.

"Sounds good."

"And as much as we want to stay, it's past someone's dinner time and very close to bed time. Come on, Bucky." Bucky just stared at Steve. He refused to move, but he was tired. 

"Bucky, let's go." Bucky yawned, still not moving though.

"Hey, listen to him." Said Rumlow. Bucky groaned and rolled onto the floor. If this was preview of three year old behavior, Steve really didn't know what he was going to do with him. Natasha came and handed him a tuber ware bowl.

"That has ice cream cake for you and him." She whispered. Steve thanked her then got an idea.

"Hey, you can get a small piece of ice cream once we get home." Bucky stood up quickly and went to Steve. He tried to grab at the bowl, but Steve told him to stop.

"Please?" Bucky asked.

"When we get home, say goodbye to them."

"Bye." Bucky waved bye. They left. The rest of the party drank a bit of alcohol and talked.

"So Thor you really think you can handle Bucky?" Asked Natasha.

"I believe I have the capabilities to care for Bucky, he does not look like he would cause much trouble." Said Thor. Tony laughed.

"I remember saying something like that when I had him." Said Tony.

"Is he troubling at times?"

"Bucky has his days like most people. When Steve has missions, he gets upset like any child would. But if he's taken care of properly, he's a real sweetheart." Said Natasha.

"I see. When it is my turn to baby sit Bucky, I shall see that he is given the best of care." Said Thor.

"You say that now, just wait until he starts using the word no. The kid is so stubborn." Said Rumlow.

"I have handled my trickster of a brother for years, I can handle a two year old." Said Thor with confidence. Everyone chuckled at him, Bucky was nice and sweet when Steve, Nat or Rumlow was around. Anyone else, he'll test their patience for a while. Thor was a nice guy and probably could handle Bucky's biting, but Bucky always found a way to make people tick. Natasha could already see the God of thunder crumpling to a two year old temper tantrum. 

That was something she wanted to see.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bucky woke up, Steve wasn't in bed instead he was in the hallway, talking on the phone. That was never good.

"I don't know anyone else who could watch him. Sam, Natasha and Tony is coming with me and Pepper and Bruce doesn't want to watch Bucky alone. And Rumlow said he has other things to take care of. Clint is busy elsewhere." Said Steve a little frustrated. Bucky didn't know why, he could just let the others go on the adventure and he stay with him.

"Either I'm going to have to stay back or I'm going to have to get Thor. The only problem is Bucky isn't comfortable around him and Thor probably has never taken care of a child." Steve waited a few minutes then he hung up and called someone.

"Thor, is your schedule busy for the whole day?" Even Bucky could hear his no.

"If you want to come over in a few minutes, I'll show you how to take care of Bucky for a day." Bucky heard a wonderful and also daddy saying to keep his voice down when he came. Bucky wasn't happy that Thor was coming over, he was weird and feel out of the sky and now daddy trust him to care him.

"Hey, you're awake. You okay?" Said Steve coming in and sitting on the bed.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I have a mission coming in a few days and Thor's going to watch over you. But since you two just met last week, I invited him to come over and watch how I take care of you."

"Daddy stay?"

"I'll stay to show him what we do in a day. But in a few days, I have to go."

"No." Bucky whined and faced away from him. 

"Are you upset about me leaving again or Thor coming? Or both?"

"Both."

"I'm sorry, pal. I have to and Thor is the only one around to watch you."

"Long?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping it's just a day mission. If it isn't then I'll see about getting someone else." Not what Bucky really wanted to hear but if it meant papa or mommy could be with him then that was okay.

"I HAVE ARRIVED, CAPTAIN ROGERS!" Yelled Thor, hitting instead of knocking on the door. Bucky panicked, Harley started barking and Steve was starting to rethink somethings.

Steve left the room and opened the door.

"I thought I said to lower your voice? You've probably woken up the entire block." Said Steve letting him.

"Forgive me, I am just excited." Thor, for some reason, had his hammer and put it next to Steve's shield.

"Where is Bucky?"

"You scared him. I'll be back." Steve left to the bedroom, Bucky wasn't on the bed. Steve lifted the bed cover and saw him and Harley under the bed.

"Baby, come out please." Bucky and Harley came out from the bed. Bucky apparently found his Lamby too which wasn't unusual since the lamb also found it's way under the bed.

"Do you think we can keep Lamby from going under the bed again?" Bucky shook his head. Steve picked him up and brought him in the front room where Thor was looking at the old books on Steve's shelf.

"Aw Bucky, it is nice to see you again." Said Thor. Bucky put his face in Steve's shoulder.

"Bucky, say hello."

"Hi." He still didn't face Thor.

"Okay, once he wakes up, I change his diaper then we'll go take Harley out for a walk then we'll eat. I assume you haven't changed a diaper before."

"I have not."

"Come this way." Steve lead him to the bedroom, he laid Bucky on his back. Bucky didn't want Thor seeing him exposed.

"No see." Said Bucky gripping his pajama shorts.

"He has to know how to change you when I'm not here. You don't know how to, so he needs to know." Fair enough. Bucky let go and Steve slid off his shorts.

"Okay, first undo these two tabs and slide the diaper off. Then clean the area thoroughly, nobody wants a rash in this area. You get a fresh diaper and slide it on and put these two tabs here and here. Make sure it sit on his hips. Then you're done, simple enough."

"I agree this does seem simple. Is this all for the changes?"

"Yes and you'll throw the dirty one in this bin, he usually goes through three or four a day, but just watch him. Now, Bucky can usually pick out his own clothes for the day. If you don't go anywhere that day, he can wear one of his onesies. If you do just let him wear a shirt and joggers." Thor nodded and followed them to the kitchen.

"Now for walking Harley, she wears this at all times. Bucky wears this at all times. If you don't put this on, Bucky will run away and Harley will follow him. And the only thing that will save him is his medical bracelet. I do not want a call from anyone saying he ran away, so keep him at arms reach." Steve put on Bucky's and Harley's harness. Bucky sat down on the floor while Steve got his shoes on, then he started to bite his arm.

"This is another thing. He's been biting his arm a lot when he's nervous, scared or in this case bored. Don't let him, Tony made him this so if he starts to bite, gently put this in his mouth or just hand it to him." Steve gave Bucky his chewing necklace. Bucky stood up and they went outside. They went around the block a few times then back inside. Bucky kicked off his shoes as usual, Steve didn't even bother to correct him.

"Breakfast will be premade. He will eat eggs and rice. Drinks consist of milk or juice. I will talk to you about the milk situation." Steve fixed a small pot of eggs and rice and put it in front of Bucky.

"The waist belt stays on until he is done with eating." Thor nodded and quitely observed Bucky eating with his hands.

"Harley gets two cups of dog food and make sure her water container is always full." They ate in comfortable silence until Bucky choked. Steve got up quickly and patted his back, Bucky immediately tried to go for another bite but Steve slid the plate away. Bucky stopped choking and drank his milk.

"That's hasn't happened in a while, slow down please." Bucky signed done, Steve undid the belt and Bucky went to the couch and got on his tablet.

"So know we can talk while he's distracted. Warm milk is only allowed after breakfast, before nap time and before bed time. If he gets fussy, he can have some but sometimes that doesn't settle him."

"That hand sign he was doing, is that a new language?"

"It's called American Sign language and it's used for people who can't hear. But in his case, he learned to use it when he doesn't want to talk. I'll show you all the signs he knows. Now this part is important and mainly the reason why Tony had so much trouble with him. That tablet is his life line, he only watches Paw Patrol. He will use it whenever we're not doing anything. If he's not using it, charge it. If he misbehaves and doesn't want to give it up, timeout corner. Don't negotiate anything, just put him in the corner. He'll stop, if he doesn't; call me."

"I believe I will find ways to tire out Bucky."

"Thor, no electricity. That's the whole reason why he's in this mindset."

"Do you think electricity can reverse the damage?"

"I rather not fire his brains anymore. Just let him heal naturally. If he wants to know more about you just tell a story he loves magic stuff." Thor nodded. They talked a little more until it was turning twelve. Nap time.

"Alright, Bucky, nap time." Said Steve preparing a bottle of milk. Bucky groaned and faced away from them.

"Bucky, now." Bucky didn't move.

"If he's doing something like this, use your authoritative voice, but don't yell." Said Steve. Thor nodded.

"Bucky Barnes." Said Steve seriously. Bucky's head popped up. "Nap time, now." Bucky got up and handed the tablet to Steve in exchange for the milk. Bucky walked to the bedroom.

"For nap time, make sure he has his pacifier and Harley can sleep on the bed with him. When it is one o'clock he can leave the room. He may sleep more or less than an hour, but just listen out for him." Ten minutes later, Bucky was fast asleep. Thor and Steve were talking for a while. Thor learned a lot about Bucky, but Steve told him that there was something that he hasn't seen from Bucky and the only way that Thor could learn how to deal with it, is if he saw it.

Steve was really hoping it wouldn't go too badly.

Later into the afternoon, Bucky woke up but he started to cling onto Steve more than usual. Steve asked him why and all Bucky did was shrug. Thor asked him if Bucky would snuggle with him and Bucky growled at him. 

Close to dinner time, Steve let Thor take Harley for a walk while he and Bucky walked closely behind. Bucky wasn't happy about sharing his dog. When they arrived home, Steve fixed pasta. Bucky, being the messy person he is, had pasta sauce on his chest and hair. 

"Is he usually this messy?" Asked Thor.

"Always, so wrap a towel around his neck. I'll fix something else when you babysit him."

"More, please?"

"Good asking. If he ask for more, don't give him too much just a corner of your plate." Steve gave him a little more. Bucky finished quickly then signed done. Steve wiped his mouth and chest and undid the belt. "Open." Said Steve getting his pills. Bucky opened his mouth and swallowed them, he got his tablet and sat on the couch.

"Well, Captain Rogers I must say I don't know why everyone was so skeptical of me watching Mr. Bucky, he is simple."

"Simple when I'm here. But Thor, there is something you haven't seen and I'm hoping you won't encounter. So the reason why Bucky has problems with electricity is because Hydra has used that to torture him. And that was how the Winter Soldier was born. Now the soldier sometimes comes out after bad seizures, he can't control it. He has takes those pills when he done eating, they don't always stop the seizures from happening but it's an improvement from when he first got here. So if he just happens to have a seizure and the soldier appears, please just lightly knock him out. Don't fight him."

"I do not intend harm a child."

"Thor, when he's like that you'll forget that he's a child. He will try to kill you. "

"Okay, how do I know if he is about to have a seizure?"

"Well, Harley will.." Harley started to whine and paw at Bucky who was completely frozen. "Do that. Okay, at this point just talk to him." Steve started to talk to Bucky in a gentle voice, Bucky wasn't moving. Thor could only watch one the sidelines as Bucky went through a seizure. Steve looked calm and composed, so he had to maintain that when he was with Bucky. After a minute, Bucky took a deep breath and stared at Harley.

"Bucky, look at daddy." Said Steve. Bucky slowly looked at Steve then smiled.

"Hey, can you tell the name of your doggy?"

"Harley."

"Good job, how are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Let's get ready for bath time. Can Thor watch?" Bucky nodded mainly because he didn't care. Steve carried him to the bathroom while he told Thor to get his animal farm onesie. Thor got to the bathroom, Bucky was already playing with his toys while Steve was watering him down.

"If I may ask, this clothing is kind of a resemblance to a restrictive clothing we use on Asgard when our prisoners were too destructive, is he harmful to himself during sleep?"

"Well onesies are meant for babies and toddlers who aren't ready to wear two piece clothing at night. I like it because it keeps him warm and he can wear them all day if we're not doing anything."

"Ah." Thor watched in silence as Steve bathed Bucky. Steve moved to wash his face and Bucky bit him.

"Why are you biting?"

"No."

"No what?" Steve brushed his cheek with the towel and Bucky bit the towel.

"Do you and the towel have some sort of problem that I don't know about?" Steve drained the tub and got Bucky out. "Can Thor change you this time?" Bucky stared at Thor then at Steve. Steve brought him in the bedroom, Bucky laid on the bed and watched Thor.

"Do you remember how to change him?"

"My memory is sharp, Captain." 

"Okay, I won't say anything." Thor cleaned him and got a diaper. He put the two tabs and snugged it on his waist. Thor sat up and smiled victoriously. 

"Perfect."

"It's backwards." Even Bucky could tell something felt off. 

"You'll know it's the front because of the animal print." Thor fixed him mistake. When Steve was putting on his onesie Bucky tried to bit him again.

"Lamby isn't going to sleep with you, if you keep biting me. What's going on?"

"Hurts."

"What hurts?" Bucky pointed to his mouth. Steve told him to open his mouth, Bucky had bit his tongue.

"Did that happen when I washing your face?" Bucky nodded and signed tablet.

"Then tell me. You'll be fine, it'll stop hurting in a few minutes. " Steve gave him his tablet and Bucky went under his blankets.

"Okay from here, he will watch Paw Patrol for thirty minutes and the tablet will automatically shut off at ten. He can usually get himself to sleep, but since I'm not going to be there just sit with him until he sleeps. I'll lay out a couple of my shirts for him so he can have my scent. Harley can sleep with him too. I'll be back in a few minutes, Buck." All he got was a groan. Steve and Thor left the bedroom.

"Does he always bite you?"

"Kind of. I'm trying to break that habit though. When he's hurting he will redirect his pain to himself or someone around him. So keep your hands at a distant, cause sometime he will just bite for no reason."

"I can take a few bites, Captain, do not worry."

"Also, he growls a lot. If he does, ask him what the problem is and if he doesn't want to stop, time out corner."

"I believe I can handle the little one during your absence, Captain. He will be well care for."

"I know he will be, but he likes to push buttons to make you tick, just stay calm with him."

"Thank you for the advice, I will see you shortly." Thor left and Steve could only hope Bucky wouldn't dare to misbehave. But Thor is a big softie and wouldn't hurt anyone unless he needed to and he seemed to understand that Bucky isn't mentally stable, but he still couldn't get over the fact that Bucky would become too aggressive for him to handle and he would shock him. He turned around and saw Harley waiting for him.

"Sometimes I wish you were an actual human, I would feel better leaving Bucky with you." Harley could only tilt her head at the comment. Steve scratched her head and went back in the bedroom. Bucky was asleep, the tablet was still on. Steve smiled and took the tablet away from him. He set Lamby in the place of the tablet and managed to get the paci in his mouth.

"I hope you don't give Thor a hard time like everyone else." Steve kissed his head and smiled at the tiny smile that grew on Bucky's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few parts in the series will be an emotional roller-coaster. Prepare yourselves.

When it came time for Steve to leave, Bucky wasn't happy. He knew Steve was leaving before he woke up, so he woke up when daddy did. Daddy wasn't happy about it and got him to sleep for ten minutes. Bucky woke up growling and hitting Steve, but clinging to him whenever he stepped away. Steve knew he was upset, but he didn't understand why he was so clingy.

Then there was a knock.

"I have arrived, Captain." Said Thor, knocking politely. Steve opened the door, despite Bucky yelling in the background.

"Is he not happy to see me?"

"He's not supposed to be awake in the first place. Come in. Bucky, quiet down." Said Steve. Bucky stopped for a while to chew on his necklace.

"Okay, I made rice and eggs last night, it should be enough for dinner too. Um, there are four bottles of milk in here. Do you know how to operate a microwave?"

"I do."

"Okay, a minute just to warm it up. Since he's up and not supposed to be, give him one at nine." Then Bucky came to him and made grabby hands at him.

"Bucky, I have to go in ten minutes." Said Steve. Bucky whined and grabbed his suit sleeve. Steve groaned and hoisted him on his hip, Bucky put his head on his shoulder while sucking on his paci.

"You are trying everything you can to not make me leave." Steve kissed his head and put on a movie.

"By the time this is over, he should be hungry and Harley will be ready for a walk." Steve tripled checked everything was set to go. He knew Bucky would be in a mood today and probably would be worse since he would seeing him leave. But Steve didn't have time to address his behavior.

"Alright Buck, I have to go."

"No." Steve tried to sit him on the couch, but he started kicking.

"I don't have time for this Bucky, Thor will take good care of you and you will have so much fun with him."

"Daddy, stay please." Steve hated when he begged him like that, it was breaking his heart more. Steve let out a deep sigh and sat him on the couch, Bucky immediately tried to get up.

"Sit down." Said Steve in his captain voice. Bucky froze and sat down but immediately started to cry. 

"Behave for him. I love you." Steve kissed his head and left the apartment. Bucky stared at the door for a while then turned to Thor. He didn't want to be with him. Bucky chewed on his arm and cried.

"Hey, don't harm yourself. Where is your coping necklace?" Asked Thor. Bucky tilted his head then pointed to kitchen counter. Thor went to the kitchen to retrieve the chewy necklace. When he arrived back, Bucky wasn't chewing on his arm as hard and was watching the movie.

"Here you go. Would you like anything else?"

"Blankie." Bucky's blanket was cruelly left on the ground along with the lamb. Thor handed Bucky the lamb and covered him his blanket. Bucky settled down enough for Thor to settle in the couch.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Bucky was fighting sleep as hard as he could. Harley wasn't helping his situation by being a warm body and blankie and Lamby wasn't helping but pushing them away would be mean. Bucky looked at Thor, he was still awake and looked very interested in the movie. Bucky's seen the movie hundreds of times and still forgets certain scenes.

"I must say seeing these toys come to life when the owner steps out is odd." Said Thor to himself. Bucky knew they would, he just didn't know what was coming up next. Frankly, he was too tired to figure out. 

Bucky woke up because his stomach was hurting. Thor was still watching the TV. He had been watching other movies. Bucky sat up and yawned.

"Ah, good morning, little one. You slept well?" Said Thor. Bucky nodded. 

"Excellent, now I must change you and we will take Harley for her morning walk." Bucky stood up and walked with him to the bedroom. Bucky laid on the bed, Thor cleaned him and got a fresh diaper.

"Okay, the print goes on front." Said Thor. Bucky didn't like that he was taking so long, so he kicked at him.

"Bucky, please do not kick." Thor got the diaper on him and tried to change him out of his onesie but Bucky was refusing the shorts.

"Why do you not want to wear the shorts?" Bucky said nothing, Thor made another attempt to get the onesie off, Bucky growled. Steve said he could wear the onesie if they weren't going anywhere, but he didn't say anything about letting him out wearing his onesie.

"Okay, I'll let you wear the onesie when we go out, just don't tell Steve." Bucky nodded. Thor zipped up his onesie and got him to wear shoes without a fight. Now the harness seemed easy.

Harley went into hers easy, Bucky just didn't want to wear his, so he started chewing on the lead. Something deep down told him not to, but he was frustrated right now and he wasn't listening. They went outside a few people looked at Bucky. Thor only smiled and waved to them. While Harley did her business, Bucky noticed that Thor wasn't watching him, so he chewed on the lead more. It was close to tearing then Thor saw him.

"Why would you do this?" Bucky smiled and pulled against the lead. It broke. Bucky ran off, he was fast but he wasn't suspecting Thor to super jump in front of him. He ran into him and fell backwards. 

"I believe we are done here." Thor, effortlessly, picked up Bucky. He didn't like that and started screaming all the way home. When they arrived home, Bucky wouldn't sit at the table. Thor warmed up the rice and eggs and put the bowl on the table. He warmed up the milk as well, Bucky would move to get the milk from him, but Thor was so tall.

"You will get this milk once you have sat down properly and start eating." Bucky needed that milk and he was really hungry. So he complied. He sat down and ate his breakfast. Thor gave him his milk, Bucky almost finished then tried to tear at the waist belt.

"You can let me know that you are finished your meal." Said Thor. Bucky signed done and Thor let him go. Bucky went to the couch and got his tablet. Thor sighed, he thought he was doing good with Bucky. Then he heard a whine from the kitchen. Harley was sitting in front of her bowl waiting patiently.

"Forgive me, Harley. Your owner is a handful." He fed Harley and watched Bucky for a while. It was nearing nap time and he had a feeling Bucky wouldn't go down without a fight. He texted Steve about the lead situation, Steve replied he would deal with Bucky when he got home and he would have to hold Bucky's hand when he walked him during the afternoon.

Time was nearing for nap time and Bucky knew what was coming. He wasn't tired (he really was) yet.

"Alright Bucky, it is rest time. Hand over your device, please." Bucky threw the tablet on the ground and smiled.

"Please pick that up and hand it over politely." Bucky did pick up the tablet but he tossed it onto the couch. Thor sighed.

"Let's go rest."

"No."

"You must."

"NO!" Bucky yelled.

"No need to shout. Is there something you rather be doing?"

"Daddy, here."

"He cannot be with you until the end of the day. Do you want to hear a story about my ancestors?" As much as Bucky would rather be tearing at things and making Thor angry, he wanted to know about this guy so he laid on the couch. Thor mentally patted himself on the back for getting Bucky to settle, but he would be in trouble if he couldn't get Bucky to sleep.

"Alright, where do I begin?" Thor started out from the very beginning. Bucky was actually interested in what he had to say and sleeping wasn't an option right now. That wasn't how Thor was hoping this would plan out. So he moved to telling a story that his mother used tell him and Loki so they would sleep.

After telling a story about the cosmos and conquering worlds, Thor was tired. Bucky was still full of energy. The time frame for nap time had closed and he didn't know what to do with Bucky. He didn't have a choice so he called Steve. Bucky started to become destructive.

"Hello, Captain I have a situation."

"What did he do now?"

"He has missed his resting time and has now become destructive." Bucky threw the couch cushions and pillows on the floor and was scratching to get the cotton out.

"Thor, put me on speaker."

"Okay, you are on speaker."

"James Buchanan Barnes, stop what you're doing now and listen to me." Bucky froze and stared at the phone. He was in trouble.

"You know better than what you are doing. And I am very disappointed in you right now. You will listen to Thor for the rest of the day and you will not give him anymore problems, are we clear?"

"Yes daddy."

"Now, you've missed nap time, so you're going to take it now. Go to the bedroom and sleep. Thor will come get you in an hour. I do not want anymore calls that you are misbehaving Bucky, this is completely unacceptable and I do not want to hear your excuses. I will see you tonight." Bucky got his Lamby and blankie and walked slowly to the bedroom. That was probably the most serious daddy has ever got with him and he didn't even understand why he was upset. That really only got Bucky more upset.

"Thank you, Captain. I do not know why he is behaving so oddly."

"He is trying to find a way to get me home early so that you would leave. I don't like being commanding with him but he has to learn how to interact with people. If he starts to misbehave again, text me and I'll call Rumlow to come get him. Rumlow will discipline him. I have to go." Steve hung up. Thor put the couch cushions and pillows back in their place and sat on the couch. He wanted to spend time with Bucky and get to know him. He had to figure out how to get on Bucky's good side.

A silent hour later, Thor got up and checked on Bucky. He was asleep but woke up immediately to the door opening.

"Good evening, did you enjoy your rest?" Bucky didn't answer him. He sat up and put his arm in his mouth. Thor offered him his chewing necklace, Bucky threw it on the ground. They went in the living room and watched TV for a while. Thor flipped through the channels for a while then stopped on a movie. It seemed violent, but interesting. Thor saw that Bucky looked interested. 

Everything seemed fine, until someone fell off a train. 

Bucky was shaking violently. Harley was yapping at him, Thor didn't know what was going on. Bucky stopped shaking then looked at Thor. Something was different, his eyes were darker. He stood up, more tense than before. This must have been the winter soldier Steve was talking about. 

"Bucky, please do not fight me." The soldier didn't listen to him, he went to Thor and landed a punch. Thor was stunned for a second, the soldier was surprisingly strong and fast. 

"I do not intend to harm you." The soldier did not speak, he became more violent with each swing. Steve said to knock him out, but Thor couldn't bring himself to hurt him. But the soldier didn't care what he wanted. The soldier was about to hit him again, Thor grabbed his metal arm and spun him around and hit the back of his head. The soldier fell to the floor, Thor caught his breath and looked around. Nothing was badly damaged, Harley was laying under the kitchen table but seemed fine. Thor got his phone but hesitated to call Steve. He didn't want Steve to be upset with Bucky again, but he didn't know what to do. He had to call Steve.

"Yes Thor? What did he do this time?"

"I think he became the winter soldier."

"WHAT?" Steve yelled.

"We were watching a movie and a man fell off the train. I do not know how it affected him but after that moment, his whole demeanor changed. He became violent and was trying to fight me."

"Bucky fell off a train during a mission back in '45. It must have triggered a memory. Is he okay?"

"He is unconscious. I had to knock him out. I am sorry."

"Don't apologize, I was hoping you wouldn't have to encounter him like that. I'm on my way." Steve hung up again. Thor crouched down by Bucky and patted his back. He really hoped he didn't hit the kid too hard. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he caused further damage to Bucky's brain.

Two slow hours into the night, Bucky was still unconscious when Steve barged through the door.

"Has he woken up?" Steve went to Bucky.

"No, have I injured him?"

"I don't think so. Bucky, honey, wake up." Steve felt around Bucky's head, he had a bump but he should be awake.

"Come on, baby, wake up." Steve felt him move a little then he woke up.

"Hey, you're okay. I'm here. Do you know who I am?" Bucky stared at Steve. Steve was starting to become scared that Bucky had completely lost his memory then he said

"Daddy."

"Yeah, daddy's here. You switched over a while ago, how are you feeling?"

"Angry."

"Why are you angry?"

"Daddy always leave. Doesn't love me anymore." That was his breaking point. Now Steve felt guilty for yelling at him earlier.

"Baby, me leaving you does not mean I do not love you. I have missions that will pop up every now and then and I have no choice but to do them. If there was an option to stay with you instead, I would. But I can't do that all the time. I realized these missions were getting closer together and I requested that Fury give me a few weeks or months off. I doubt he'll give me that much time off. But trust me when I'm out there, all I think about is you. I want to be home snuggling with you. Don't think I don't love you, baby, I do. I really do love you." Steve kissed his head. Bucky was still a little fuzzy from the hit so half of that didn't stick to his head, but he could tell daddy really loved him and snuggled into him more.

"You're still in trouble for breaking that lead." Bucky whined but everything was getting better. 

"Is there anything you want to say to Thor?"

"Sowwy, uncle Thor." Even Steve was shocked that he said uncle. Usually, Steve would have to coax him into calling a new avenger a family name. But Bucky must have been able to trust him.

"You must've like Thor then."

"Tells cool stories."

"At least someone finds my stories interesting. I am sorry for hurting you." Said Thor.

"It okay." Bucky yawned. Missed nap time was catching up with him and dinner time was approaching fast.

"You know, you've managed to have almost every avenger who've watched you tap out. What does that say about you?" Bucky shrugged.

"You're a brat, Bucky. A spoiled, adorable brat." Bucky smiled. Then he groaned. His head was still hurting a bit and Steve knew the soldier would take any opportunity to come out again. 

"Alright, we're going to walk around a bit to relax everyone's nerves. Then I'll warm up dinner and then it is bed time. Go get your shoes." Bucky got up and got his shoes. Then Steve noticed something.

"Did you let him wear the onesie all day?"

"He would not let me change them." Steve sighed and tied his shoes. He put on Harley's and Bucky's harness on. Steve was still upset about the lead because that was really the only thing would keep Bucky from running off. He thought soon he would be able to stop wearing the harness but Bucky was just so unpredictable it was scary. Steve held onto his flesh hand, Bucky tried to bit him but Steve gave him "you'll get a time out" look. Bucky didn't need that tonight, he was probably going to get one in the morning anyway. They went outside and walked for a bit, Bucky didn't act out. Which was confusing Thor.

When they arrived back, Steve prepared his dinner and Harley's too. Steve had already ate before he came. 

"Captain, I am binging to think I did something wrong to cause Bucky to behave abnormally for the day."

"Thor, if I said I was leaving, he would act up. Bucky is just extremely clingy to me and I can't blame him. He's been abused and hasn't known love, so I get that he would be upset when I leave. He is just going to require some time to get used to everyone. Trust me, Tony, Pepper, Sam and Bruce would tell you the same thing." Thor looked at Bucky who was happily eat his rice and eggs. He was a completely different person now that Steve was here. Steve was right, he just needed time.

"If it makes you feel better, he called you uncle faster than Tony." That did put a smile on his face.

"I am honored to hold the title of uncle of Bucky. Well, Captain, I must go. Your little one has wore me out. Good bye, little one." Bucky waved a bye. Thor gathered his hammer and departed. He really did not expected the day to go as it did, but he did learn a few things. Bucky was extremely attached to Steve, Bucky loved hearing anything about magic and science and Bucky would not go down without a fight.

Thor would happily say that a two year old had overpowered him today.


End file.
